futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Decision 3012/Transcript
[Opening credits. Caption: ''Made from 100% recycled pixels]'' :[After the standard opening cartoon is aired and the producer credits roll, the screen displays a caption reading ''"FREE BEER" with an arrow pointing down. The Futurama theme abruptly stops playing. The ship stops in front of the screen.]'' Bender: Free beer?! :['''Scene': Inside the Planet Express ship. Bender seizes control of the ship from Leela. The Futurama theme resumes. He crashes the ship into the screen.]'' Bender: Free beer! Free beer! Free beer! Free beer! Free beer beer beer beer beer beer beer beer beer beer beer beer beer beer beer beer beeeer! jumps out the window. As he falls, he hits a flock of geese and Cowardman. He hits a tube transport system, causing it to break and people to fly out. He lands on the ground, creating an imprint of his body. He gets up and sees iZac pouring out beer for people. Hello. I'm here for the...free beer? iZac: You got it! Right after these eight-hundred people get! points to a long line of people. Bender: angrily Beer beer beer beer beer. introduction to "The Stars and Stripes Forever" plays. Beer? :['''Cut to': A stage. The headless clone of Agnew holds up Nixon's head and places it on a podium. Judge Whitey, Mrs. Astor, the Queen of Yonkers and Mayor Poopenmeyer are sitting on chairs. A sign reading "NIXON: KICK HIM AROUND FOR ANOTHER FOUR YEARS" is held up. The crowd applauds.]'' Nixon: Thank you, headless clone of Agnew. My fellow Earthicans! I am proud to announce I'm for reelection as president of Earth. The greatest planet in the world! crowd applauds. Is everyone enjoying their free beer? crowd members applaud and hold their cups of beer in the air. Well, there's plenty more where that came from! :scene switches back to iZac, who is pouring beer. Beer stops spraying from the beer dispenser's handle. iZac: We're all out o' beer! :camera pans down to the ground, revealing that the tube leading into the beer tank has been cut. Behind the tank, Bender is pouring the beer into his body using the other severed half of the tube. His body starts to bulge. Nixon: Alright, listen up, nitwits. Who here is tired of illegal space aliens taking our good Earth jobs? crowd cheers. Me too! So if I'm re-elected, I promise to big a really big Dyson fence across the Southern border of our solar system. crowd cheers. And furthermore, by golly, I promise to cut taxes for the rich and use the poor as a cheap source of teeth for aquarium gravel! Fry: Yeah, that'll show those poor! Leela: Why are you cheering, Fry? You're not rich! Fry: True. But someday I might be rich, and people like me better watch their step! Leela: groans Let's just find Bender. :is still filling himself with beer, to the point that his body is now circular. He explodes, causing the crowd to get wet, and leaving his body mangled. Bender: Ah...that hit the spot! Fry: I found Bender! :['''Scene': Exterior of the Planet Express headquarters.]'' :['''Cut to': The Planet Express employee lounge. Professor Farnsworth is looking out the window. Hermes, Zoidberg and Fry are sitting on the couch and watching television. Amy and Leela are sitting at a table. The sound of Hypnotoad is heard. Bender enters through the door.]'' Bender: Good news, everyone! Farnsworth: Wha? Bender: I've repaired myself with these convenient "Re-Elect Nixon" ass stickers! [The camera zooms out, revealing Bender's posterior is covered in stickers reading ''"RE-ELECT NIXON".]'' Go Nixon! Leela: Bender, you can't even vote. You're a convicted felon! Bender: Convicted, sentenced and executed! But Nixon passes a law that says ex-cons can vote again...as long as they vote for Nixon. Leela: But Nixon's the worst president in history. And alternate history! The rest of you aren't voting for him, are you? Fry: Sure, we are! Zoidberg: Why not? Farnsworth: Of course! Amy: Spluh! Zoidberg: He may not be perfect, but do we really want some unknown new guy? I'll stick with the evil maniac I know, thank you. Leela: Well, I think we can do better. This year, I'm going to get involved in the political process and make my voice heard. Farnsworth: What? :['''Scene': Exterior of a building in New New York. A banner reading "THE LEAGUE OF EXTRAORDINARY WOMEN VOTERS PRESENTS DEBATE 3012" is hung up.]'' :['''Cut to': Inside the building. Seven people are standing on a stage with their own respective podiums. Morbo is seated on a desk. Old Freebie, the Earthican flag, hangs on a wall.]'' Morbo: Welcome to debate 3012, the 3,012th debate of the 3012 election year. holds up a pair of glasses. We have a crowded field of candidates, so I will dispense with the informal terrorising and begin the questions. :puts on the glasses and holds up a card. :['''Cut to': An audience. Leela is sitting amongst them. She leans toward the man sitting next to her.]'' Leela: Is this the political process? 'Cause I'm here to get involved in it. Morbo: Silence! sits down and starts reading from a card. Question one. Will you pledge today to somehow reduce taxes while simultaneously lowering the deficit. Candidate 1: Hey, that's a good idea! Sure. :camera pans over to each of the candidates. Candidate 2: If it'll win me the election, then yes. Candidate 3: We have a saying up in Alaska. pauses. That's all. :camera pans over to the fourth candidate, who is silent and thinking. Morbo: Senator Travers? Travers: Look, let's be honest here. No one likes taxes. But they pay for our basic needs. Roads, schools, defence. If we hope to realise our aspirations as a great planet, we must each pay our fair share to achieve those noble goals. :['''Cut to': The audience. They all lean forward and boo, except for Leela, who stands up and claps slowly. They quiet down, leaving Leela left standing and clapping alone. She makes an angry face and sits down, crossing her arms.]'' Morbo: Thank you, Senator. A thoughtful and lucid answer. angrily You will be destroyed! calmly Question two: The environment. Yes or no? Candidate 1: No. It's junk science. Candidate 2: Two words: Condor attack. Don't want that. Got to say no. Travers: Now, just a minute. These are important issues. We can't just reduce them to sound bites! According to reputable scientists– crowd boos. Candidate 5: Enviro-mite! crowd appaluds. :['''Scene': Exterior of a building which has a giant hot dog on it, at night. A sign reading "TRAVERS FOR PRESIDENT HEADQUARTERS: FORMERLY "ONE HOUR HOT DOG"" is hung up. Two posters reading "VOTE TRAVERS FOR PRESIDENT" are posted on the building's windows. Leela walks in.]'' :['''Cut to': Inside Travers' presidential headquarters. It is completely dark. A sign reading "TRAVERS FOR A LESS BAD TOMORROW" is posted up.]'' Leela: Hello? I'd like to volunteer. Is anyone lurking? :man in the building starts striking posters of Senator Travers with a hammer. Leela: Hey, stop that. turns on the lights, revealing that the man with the hammer is actually Senator Travers. Senator Travers? That's no way to win an election. Travers: I give up. No one cares about my message. I never should have used the same P.R. guy as One Hour Hot Dog! Travers' P.R. guy: slowly, while slowly roasting a hot dog over a grill. People will wait for something good. Leela: No, don't quit. You have great ideas. You just need to get them out there with social media. Look, I posted your debate video on Facebag. shows him a video of his debate on her Wristlojackimator. Travers: 10,000 views? That's more than most water-skiing squirrels get. You really think I have a chance? Leela: Absolutely. We just need to conceal your intelligence and honesty in a hipper, dumber package. Travers: Well, what have I got to lose? I'm making you my new campaign manager. to his old P.R. guy You, out! Travers' P.R. guy: You haven't heard the last of m– :['''Scene': A title card reading "ELECTION 3012: The Choosening" flashes.]'' Linda: Election 3012. The choosening! :['''Cut to': A cornfield. Leela and Travers are standing. Leela is frustratedly pressing a button on her Wristlojackimator.]'' Linda: As the Iowa caucus approaches, the state's hippest citizens turned out for an old-fashioned flash mob. rural farm workers are teleported to the scene. :['''Cut to': Exterior of Gristly's Diner.]'' Morbo: Chris Travers got a bump in the new Hampshire polls today, where he simuldined in 250 diners at once via hologram. :['''Cut to': Inside Gristly's Diner. A waitress delivers a slice of pie to Travers, who is seen via hologram.]'' Travers: This pie at this diner is the best pie. customers cheer as Travers eats the pie. :['''Cut to': Hypnotoad in a room with a white background.]'' Linda: Chris Travers wins the South California primary handily, thanks to a series of well-placed cameo appearances. face flashes repeatedly in Hypnotoad's eyes. :['''Cut to': A close-up of the front page of New New York Post, with the headline "PRIMARY RACE TOO CLOSE TO CALL". Four faces are on the newspaper, one of them being Travers'.]'' Morbo: Super Tuesday is in the books, with Eurasia, Australia and Kentucky turning out in big numbers. scene zooms out, revealing a robot teenager delivering tablet computers displaying newspapers. He throws one at a doorstep, causing it to crack and its screen to cut to static. The scene pauses at a still of the broken tablet and zooms out to reveal Morbo at his newsdesk. With the race a dead heat, it's all come down to a final tally at the convention. still of the tablet is replaced with a still of Madison Cube Garden's exterior. The scene zooms into the still. :['''Scene': Exterior of Madison Cube Garden. Several people line up at its doors. A banner reading "THUNDERCRATS GLOBAL CONVENTION" is displayed at its entrance.]'' :['''Cut to': Inside Madison Cube Garden. Calculon is standing on the stage with four people, one of them Travers. Several signs displaying the names of nations are held by members of the crowd.]'' Calculon: And the first runner-up, who will take over if the nominee is caught with a dead girl, a live boy or any kind of sexy ghost...Mr. Greenland! Greenland takes a flower bouquet from Calculon and waves at the audience. Which means our nominee is the senator from the nation-state of Hawaii, Chris Travers! becomes overjoyed and shakes the hands of Mr. Uruguay and Mr. Shreveport. Leela: He won the nomination! We the people did it! Hermes: It wasn't "we the people". It was you the mutant. Your insightful nagging really won us over. Fry: Yeah. You explained his positions in a way even an idiot could understand. And that appealed to me, for whatever reason. Leela: Thanks, guys, but we have a lot of work ahead of us. If we're going to win the election, we've all got to get involved. :rest of the Planet Express crew, except Bender, react positively. Fry: You said it! Amy: That's right. :['''Cut to': The background suddenly changes into a darker one. A painting is visible.]'' Bender: If you want my opinion, Nixon's only chance to defeat Travers is with filthy lies, dirty tricks and good old Quaker thuggery. scene zooms out, revealing that Bender is with Nixon in the Oval Office. And I'm just the guy for the job. two laugh evilly. :['''Scene': Exterior of the White House.]'' :['''Cut to': Inside the Oval Office.]'' Nixon: I'm not sure if it's safe to talk. Are you wearing a wire? Bender: I'm 40% wire. pulls out some wires out of his chest cavity. Nixon: Excellent. Now, listen. We got to get some dirt on this Travers guy. Really McGovern him up. You know who McGovern was, right? Nixon: I don't even know who you are. :['''Scene': Exterior of Travers' presidential headquarters. The camera pans to the right, revealing an imprint of Bender's body on one of its walls.]'' :['''Cut to': Inside Travers' presidential headquarters. Bender is holding a flashlight with his mouth. He discovers a file cabinet. He pulls out the metal from his thumb, revealing a key. He uses the key to unlock the cabinet.]'' Bender: Hello, dirt. starts to dig through folders. I'll start at "N" for nude pictures. takes out a folder and opens it, revealing a Nobel Prize certificate and medal. Aw, Nobel prize? That's no good. How about "A" for adultery? takes out another folder and opens it, revealing Travers' transcript from Harvard Law School, which displays multiple A scores. What? Straight-A transcript? continues to dig through the folders. The sound of a door opening is heard. Travers: Hey, what's that rifling sound? Bender: Uh-oh. [He swallows the flashlight, closes the file cabinet and hides. Travers turns on the lights and enters a male restroom. Two urinals display signs reading "''OUT OF ORDER". Bender disguises himself as another urinal. Travers walks up to him and unzips his pants.]'' :['''Scene': Exterior of a club named The Evening Nudes. The scene zooms out, revealing Bender at a nearby staircase. He unscrews one of his eyes and positions it facing the club. The camera view shifts to the perspective of Bender's unscrewed eyeball. "· REC" flashes on the upper right corner.]'' Bender: All right. I'm going to catch Travers on video at this sleazy strip club. :['''Scene': Exterior of the White House.]'' :['''Cut to': Inside the Oval Office. Bender and Nixon are watching video footage on a television screen.]'' Bender: In and out of the club 13 times in one night. That's a record. Nixon: Where's Travers? All I see is you going in and out. Bender: Yeah, me. I set the record. Nixon: This is as useless as those pictures you photoshopped. pictures of Bender with hookerbots with Travers' head poorly overlayed on Bender's head are seen. Bender: Look, just give me one more chance. I got a source. Nixon: Well, you did manage to get a tremendous urine sample. Bender: and distressed Let's not talk about that! :['''Scene': Exterior of a parking lot named Park 'N' Snitch.]'' :['''Cut to': Inside Park 'N' Snitch. Bender hides behind a concrete frame, moving until he sees a shadowed figure.]'' Bender: 'Is that you, big throat? Big Throat: In the flesh. laughs :scene shifts closer to Big Throat, revealing that he is actually Hedonismbot. Bender walks up to him. Bender: Listen, I need some dirt on Senator Chris Travers. Hedonismbot: How quaint. But I suppose I should do my part for political intercourse. Come closer, and I'll expose what I know. moves closer, and Hedonismbot whispers to him. There's nothing. He's as clean as a freshly waxed buttock. Bender: Hey! Did you put your tongue in my ear? Hedonismbot: Certainly not. I don't have a tongue. Bender: Oh, good. 'Cause I don't have an ear. :['''Scene': Inside the Oval Office. Nixon is looking out the window, watching a squirrel walking on an electric wire.]'' Nixon: Come on, come on, fall. Fall, damn it, fall! walks into the room. Well? What did you get on Travers? Is he a draft dodger? Sex offender? Sex dodger? Bender: Nada. He's clean. pulls out a folder. I'm sorry, but there's not one unusual thing about Senator Chris Zaxxar Travers. Nixon: Wait, wait. His middle name is Zaxxar? Sounds kind of alien. The voters hate aliens. Bender: They sure do, but this guy's as human as you or me. [He drops the folder onto Nixon's desk. Its cover reads ''"CHRIS ZAXXAR TRAVERS" and Travers' photograph is clipped to it.]'' Nixon: I don't care what he is. We'll start a rumour that he's an alien. Bender: Hey, yeah. That'll cost him votes! Nixon: Then, when he says he was born on this planet, we make him cough up his Earth certificate. Keep it on the news, put him on the defensive. music starts playing in the background. Oh, this is sneaky. I feel a jowl movement coming on. jowls. :['''Scene': An auditorium. Travers is talking to a crowd.]'' Travers: And that's how you end hunger. Does anyone have any questions? Bender: through a megaphone I do, I do! Me, Bender! Travers: Yes, the robot with the megaphone jumping up and down. Bender: I have a question for Senator C. Zaxxar Travers. Tell me, Zaxxar...Were you even born on earth? rolls down the Earth constitution from his arm. Because the Earth constitution clearly states that only people born on earth can be president. Isn't that right, Justice Ruth Bader Ginsburg? opens his chest cavity, revealing that Ruth Bader Ginsburg's head is within it. Ruth Bader Ginsburg: You Ruth Bader believe it! Travers: But–but...I...Of course I was born on Earth! Bender: Oh, really? Then we voters demand you release your Earth certificate so I can then claim it's a fake. Travers: I'm not going to dignify this preposterous charge. Are there any real questions? Scoop Chang: Scoop Chang, fox quote-unquote news. Senator, in the last ten seconds, I've heard reports you weren't actually born on earth. Care to evade these compelling charges? Travers: No. I mean, yes. I mean... groans :['''Scene': Exterior of Travers' presidential headquarters.]'' :['''Cut to': Inside Travers' presidential headquarters. Leela and Travers walk together down a hallway.]'' Leela: Okay, let's nip this Earther movement in the bud by releasing your earth certificate. Where were you born? Travers: Our Lady of Patriotism Hospital. Leela: Patriotism, good! Where is it? Travers: Kenya. Leela: Cradle of humanity! Travers: Leela, this is just a stupid distraction from the issues. Please don't look for my Earth certificate. :brick is thrown through a window. Travers: Hey! That was my favorite window. I better see what they want. :['''Cut to': Outside Travers' presidential headquarters. Bender, holding a megaphone, leads a group of protesters in chanting.]'' Bender and the protestors: We want an earthling, not a dirty space thing! Leela: Why are you rednecks doing this? Travers: Leela, don't stereotype. Why are you yokels doing this? Septic tank: I may be just a backwoods septic tank, but I've had it up to here with you foreigners. points to his forehead. Travers: But I come from Earth. Hattie: Then show us yer Earth whatchacallit! Long-form certificate of live birth! Travers: What would it take to convince you people? Would I have to have been born right before your eyes? Sal: It wouldn't hurts. Bender: Hit it, rubes! Bender and the protestors: We don't want a foreigner! We want someone born here! :scene zooms out from a television inside the Planet Express conference room. :['''Scene': Inside the Planet Express conference room. Leela, Bender, Zoidberg, Hermes and Fry watch Bender's protest on TV.]'' Bender: Ah, I'm still working on that one. :angrily pins Bender to the wall. Leela: What's wrong with you? Why are you sabotaging a decent, honest candidate? Bender: 'Cause they won't let me near the Hoover Dam anymore! Leela: groans What a bunch of xenophobes. It's time to find Senator Travers' earth certificate and put an end to this nonsense. Who wants to help me break into the hospital in Kenya? Fry: I'll come. As long as there's no xenophobes there. Bender: I want to come, too. Leela: You? Why? Bender: To prove that I can put divisive partisan politics aside to participate in a break-in. :['''Scene': A Kenyan jungle. A caption reading "KENYA" appears on the bottom of the screen. The Planet Express ship hovers above the trees before landing on the ground. Leela slashes some bushes blocking their path, with Bender and Fry following. She slashes one more bush and stops.]'' Bender: Hospital ho! :['''Scene': Exterior of Our Lady of Patriotism Hospital. Bender bends a giraffe's neck and releases. The neck springs up and breaks a window. They climb up the window using the neck.]'' :['''Cut to': Inside the hospital records room of Our Lady of Patriotism Hospital. Leela, Bender and Fry look through some file cabinets. Leela throws a folder to the floor. Suddenly, the sound of animals crossing is heard.] Leela: Shh! It's a herd of night watchmen. :Bender and Fry hide. The silhouettes of crossing warthogs are seen through the door's window. The noise clears, and Leela quickly continues to search through a file cabinet. Leela: gasps I found it! goes over the folder. I don't understand. There's no earth certificate in here. Travers: No, there isn't. camera pans over to Travers, who is standing in front of the door. He turns on the lights. I told you not to look. Fry: So, you're not from Earth after all. Travers: Of course I'm from earth. Leela: through the folder Wait a second. There's no Earth certificate, but it does say your mother was admitted to the maternity ward...this morning! Travers: I should have known the truth would come out sooner or later. The fact is, I really was born on earth...tomorrow. You see, I'm not from another planet. I'm from the future. Fry: You're from the future? :gasps, sucking Leela's hair into his mouth. He gags while Leela tries to pull her hair out. :['''Scene': Exterior of Our Lady of Patriotism Hospital. "ZEBRA ENTЯANCE" is crudely written on a sign taped to the building's wall. To the right of the sign, a lion briefly peeps out before walking back.]'' :['''Cut to': Inside the hospital records room of Our Lady of Patriotism Hospital.] Leela: This is crazy! You're from the future? Travers: Yes. I was sent back from the year 3028 to prevent Nixon from getting elected. Fry: I was sent forward from the year 2000, but you don't hear me gassing on about it. Leela: But why would it be so important to stop Nixon? Travers: Because of the horrific events he's going to set in motion. starts crying. Oh, God. I can't bring myself to describe it! Fry: Oh, well. Want to hear about how I got frozen? Travers: Not really. :['''Flashback': A fence is being constructed. The camera zooms out, revealing that it is just one part of a massive fence surrounding the solar system.] Travers: It all started with Nixon's promise to build an alien-proof fence around the solar system. Without cheap alien labour for menial jobs like harvesting crops, teaching math and curing disease, the economy collapsed. :['''Cut to': A field. Alien farmers suddenly disappear.]'' :['''Cut to': A lecture room. An alien teaching math suddenly disappears.]'' :['''Cut to': A hospital room. An alien doctor giving a shot to a boy suddenly disappears. The boy slowly opens one of his eyes.] :['''Cut to': A street. A man jumps on a police car. Multiple police cars hover; one is on fire mid-air. Protestors hold signs facing police officers with riot shields.] Travers: Starvation. Desperation. Despair. :['''Cut to': Inside the hospital records room of Our Lady of Patriotism Hospital.] Bender: So far, so good. Then what? Travers: Unable to feed the world's starving masses, Nixon took bold action. :['''Cut to': An auditorium. Nixon speaks to a crowd.] Nixon: In this time of crisis, I call upon the soylent major–I mean, silent majority. :crowd cheers. Suddenly, the floor opens up beneath them. They scream and land into a giant meat blender. The camera pans down, revealing an assembly line producing cans of Soylent Majority. :['''Cut to': Inside the hospital records room of Our Lady of Patriotism Hospital.] Bender: Still good. :['''Cut to': A street. Three robots sweep up dust.] Travers: With the working class gone, robots were forced to do all the menial labor. :three robots are suddenly swept up by a giant robot sweeping with a giant broom. Travers: Before long, they rose up in revolt. Led by a bending unit named B.B. Rodriguez. :['''Cut to': A government building. Several humans run away. The camera pans to the right, revealing the destroyed remains of other buildings. Multiple Killbots fire their guns. Destructor fires a flamethrower at the government building, melting it. Bender emerges behind Destructor's head, dressed in Napoleon-like attire and wielding a sword. He starts laughing maniacally. The robots march on.] Bender: Wait...I know a robot named B.B. Rodriguez! :['''Cut to': Inside the hospital records room of Our Lady of Patriotism Hospital.] Bender: Wait...I am a robot named B.B. Rodriguez! So, I become ruler of earth? Travers: Indeed. Bender: In your face, high school guidance counselor! :['''Cut to': The destroyed remains of a city. The camera pans down, revealing a civilization of humans living underground.] Travers: The robots crushed our most treasured monuments and celebrities, but they couldn't crush the human spirit. We went into hiding, and after careful research, located a xeroxed copy of an ancient time travel code. [A man holds up a xeroxed copy of Fry's anus, containing the time travel code from ''Bender's Big Score. The camera zooms in to the copy, showing the individual binary numbers.] Travers: Though I was only 15, mankind entrusted me with its last remaining suit and tie and sent me back in time. :young Chris Travers walks up, and a man gives him a suit and tie. He salutes the man. '''Travers': I would be raised by my grandparents, somehow get into Harvard law school, become a community organizer, a senator and finally...defeat Richard Nixon. :Travers faces a time sphere. He closes his suitcase, straightens his suit and tie and waves goodbye to the remaining humans. He then jumps into the time sphere. '''Travers': I escaped just as the robots arrived. :wearing sunglasses and wielding a ray gun, breaks through a brick wall. Future Bender: All right, I'm low on bullets. Everybody scooch together. :['''Cut to': Inside the hospital records room of Our Lady of Patriotism Hospital.] Leela: It's not too late. You can still win the election. Travers: No, I can't. The Earthers are right. I have no earth certificate. Leela: But you will have one in just a few hours. And everyone will know it's real, cause we'll broadcast your birth on live TV! Fry: If it's on TV, it has to be real! :['''Scene': A TV broadcasts footage of a bowling game. Suddenly, the scene freezes.]'' Morbo: Morbo interrupts Bowling for Quatloos to present breaking coverage of the birth of Senator Chris Travers. :[The TV switches to the title sequence for a √2 News special report entitled ''"A FRONTRUNNER EMERGES".] :['''Cut to': Linda, in front of her regular news background.] Linda: We now go live to the delivery room, where we're already at there. :camera zooms out to reveal that Linda and Morbo are inside the hospital delivery room, giving their report. Chris Travers' mother groans. He holds her hand. A camerawoman walks up to Travers' mother, but accidentally bumps into her. Travers' mother: Ow! Leela: Back, please! She needs room. Travers' mother: Thanks. Leela: Not you. The camerawoman needs room! Linda: This is it, ladies and gentlemen. The candidate is...I believe he's crowning! :['''Cut to': Times Square. Several people watch the birthing scene unfold on a television mounted on a building.] Travers: Push, Mom, push. You can do it. Petunia: I bet nothing comes out. Just you watch. Linda: Here comes the head. And now the neck! :['''Cut to': The delivery room. Morbo is crouched down at the delivery scene next to a doctor, reporting.] Morbo: Linda, I'm down here at the pelvis, and folks round these parts can't remember the last time a time-traveling senator attended his own birth. Back to you. Linda: Thanks, Morbo. You be careful down there. :sound of a crying baby is heard. A doctor holds Chris Travers, who is still attached to his umbilical cord, up. Linda: And the candidate is born! We have a birth...repeat, we have a birth! :doctor gives the infant Chris Travers to the adult Chris Travers. Adult Travers rocks his infant form. :['''Cut to': Times Square.] Hoschel: Aw...he's got his own eyes. Petunia: Well, who'd have thunk it. He was born all right, just like he said. :['''Cut to': A desk. Chris Travers' Earth certificate is stamped, leaving an imprint of Earth.] :['''Scene': Outside New New York Historical Society. A large banner reading "TRAVERS FOR PRESIDENT" is hoisted.] :['''Scene': Inside New New York Historical Society. Several of Travers' supporters are inside the building. Morbo and Linda appear on TV.] Morbo: And with the polls now closed in every time zone worldwide, from Tomorrowland to the Republic of Yesterday, we are able to declare a winner. Chris Travers, who leapt backwards in time and ahead in the polls, has defeated Richard Nixon. :crowd applauds. Balloons and confetti rain down. Leela: He did it! He did it! Senator Ravers: Yes! Leela: Congratulations, Mr. President. shakes Travers' hand. Chris Travers: It's all thanks to you, Leela. You stood by me and exposed my private medical records, even after I begged you not to. Leela: Aw, thanks. Now, get up to that podium and change the world. :walks up to the podium. Amy: Too bad your pal Nixon lost, Bender. You must be pretty glorked off. Bender: Nope. I don't give a bag of butts who won the election. Nothing's going to change. Leela: What? How can you say that? Bender: Watch and learn. Chris Travers: My fellow Earthicans, I am honored and humbled to stand before you tonight as your next president. Together, we will– starts to blink and his speech starts to distort. Hey, what's-what's going on? What's happening? Bender: You see, since Nixon wasn't elected, the robot uprising didn't happen and Travers never got sent back from the future. It's Politics 101! :screams as he fades away. His face and name disappear from his campaign posters as he disappears. The scene distorts and returns to normal. Morbo appears on the screen. '''Morbo': And the votes are in. Richard Nixon, running unopposed, has been reelected by a narrow landslide. Hermes: Say what? :the screen, live television coverage of Nixon speaking is being broadcasted. Nixon: My fellow Earthicans, I am honored and humbled to gloat before you tonight as your next president. :['''Cut to': The Planet Express conference room. The shift in locations has happened subtly.]'' Fry: Wow, it really doesn't matter who you vote for. Leela: At least we tried to make a difference by supporting Senator...Senator... What was his name again? Fry: I don't remember! Hermes: We never even left this building. :scene zooms out to show that the rest of the Planet Express crew are sitting on their chairs at the conference room. Farnsworth: What?! :continues to talk as the Planet Express crew watch his speech. Nixon: Nixon always wins! A-woo! :['''Closing credits'.]'' Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 7 Scripts Category:Transcripts